narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Genjutsu World
In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, the Naruto Stealth Volume: Road to Ninja, page 79 is an alternate, illusionary world created by Tobi when he casts his on Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and traps them in a crystal ball which hosts the dimension in an attempt to capture Kurama. The illusion is a prototype of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and was influenced by both Naruto's deep desire to have parents and Sakura's desire for freedom from parental control. Their desires, in turn, create a scenario where Minato Namikaze, who never became Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki are alive and Sakura's parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, died defending the village. Tobi explains that the illusion was originally an exact replica of the real world, but distortions were created when Naruto and Sakura were inserted into it, similar to the ripples created when a stone breaks the water's surface. This alternate Konohagakure is threatened by a mysterious S-rank criminal and missing-nin referred to as the Masked Man, revealed to be receiving guidance from Tobi projecting himself in the genjutsu as the spirit of "Madara"; though Tobi knows everything about the Genjutsu World, he is unable to control it directly. After facing a variety of trials, Naruto and Sakura eventually free Menma from Tobi's control and break free of the Limited Tsukuyomi thanks to Naruto's restored memory as a result of him recalling his interactions with Jiraiya while looking at a prophetic writing known as the Red Moon Scroll left by him, throwing a kunai at Tobi and shattering the crystal ball, putting an end to the Genjutsu World. Characters As a result of distortions in the Genjutsu World, the alternate reality counterparts for most of Konohagakure's shinobi have dramatically altered personalities and behaviours. Following is a list of characters and their alternate traits in the Genjutsu World, in order of appearance: * Hinata Hyūga — In the Genjutsu World, Hinata is sharp-tongued, domineering, and provocatively dressed. Her affection for Naruto frequently manifests in violent fits of jealousy that border on death threats to other female characters. * Kiba Inuzuka — Kiba's alternate counterpart is a cat-lover, and he frequently fights with Akamaru because he smells like a dog. The tattoos on his cheek are altered with small horizontal marks to represent whiskers, and he frequently appends his speech with meowing sounds. * Shino Aburame — The illusion version of Shino, though having the same personality as the original, is a horticulturalist who hates insects. As a result, he carries around insecticide and frequently bathes to try and rid himself of his clan's bugs. * Sasuke Uchiha — In the alternate reality, Sasuke is a smooth-talking playboy who would rather love than fight, due to the fact that the events of the Uchiha massacre never occurred. He initially flirts with Sakura and woos her by giving her a large rose and saying he will always be on her side, but she later learns that he treats all the girls his age the same way. On the other hand, he acts like his real counterpart around boys. * Chōji Akimichi — In the Genjutsu World, Chōji is serious, slim, physically fit, and the brains of the team. The tattoos on his cheeks are angular and the kanji on his chest reads instead of . He avoids going out to eat and dislikes using his clan's traditional techniques. * Shikamaru Nara — The alternate counterpart of Shikamaru is gluttonous and dull-witted, incapable of even performing simple calculations. His hairstyle is also different, appearing more fanned-out. His crass and moronic behaviour sometimes irritates Chōji, leading to arguments. * Ino Yamanaka — Ino's counterpart is shy, modest, polite, and friendly. She dislikes confrontation and often tries to find ways to peacefully end disagreements between Shikamaru and Chōji. * Neji Hyūga — The alternate reality version of Neji is devious and perverted, and he uses his Byakugan to peep on the girls in Konoha's bathhouses. * Tenten — In the Genjutsu World, Tenten is clumsy with Ninja Tools, but still constantly wields them, so she frequently injures herself and tears her clothing. As a result, she seems to have become skilled at first aid and sewing. * Rock Lee — Rock Lee is virtually identical to his real world counterpart, except that he steals and wears women's undergarments. Unused concept art depicts him crossdressed as a kunoichi, with a feminine figure, hairstyle, and makeup. * Sai — The Genjutsu World version of Sai is a temperamental artist instead of an emotionless shinobi. He dresses in the style of a European renaissance artist but has no real artistic talent, producing paintings that look like children's drawings. * Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage — The alternate counterpart of Tsunade is more bookish and less vain, wearing glasses and appearing somewhat elderly, like an actual grandmother, with a flat chest. * Shizune — In the Genjutsu World, Shizune remains Tsunade's aide, but their personalities and appearances are somewhat switched, as Shizune is a busty, lipstick-wearing lover of alcohol. * Tonton — Tsunade's pet pig is completely black in the Genjutsu World, and also far more aggressive, seeming almost scary. * Kakashi Hatake — The alternate version of Kakashi is passionate, energetic, and a proponent of the "Power of Youth", causing his personality to be generally similar to the real world's Guy. * Might Guy — In the alternate reality of the Genjutsu World, Guy is a depressive, unenergetic, middle-aged shinobi who thinks of himself as an old man past his prime. * Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze — Menma's parents who never died in the Genjutsu World. They are jōnin and they prioritise family above their duties as ninja, which has kept them safe from harm. Though loving parents, their relationship with the rebellious Menma seems to have recently become strained, and when Naruto arrives in the village, he unwittingly receives scoldings from them. * Jiraiya — In the Genjutsu World, Jiraiya was sent on a mission to recover the Red Moon Scroll, which holds the secret to defeat the Masked Man, however, the Masked Man ambushed and killed him on the way back to the village. He sealed the scroll in a chest which only Minato would be able to open. His personality was never revealed, but he seemed to maintain a strong bond with his pupil, Minato. * Gamabunta — In the alternate reality, Gamabunta and his gang of toads were tasked with protecting the Red Moon Scroll for Jiraiya after he died. Gamabunta uses a cigarette holder instead of a pipe, and despite knowing of Jiraiya's ties to Konohagakure, attacks the Konohagakure ninja who come to recover the scroll, believing that Naruto is a traitor. He and his toads vanish when Minato breaks the seal. * Yugito Nii — In this reality, she became one of the many victims of the Masked Man. * Akatsuki — In the Genjutsu World, Tobi and Zetsu are not members, and the Akatsuki are hired mercenaries instead of criminals who Tsunade employed to provide backup for Naruto in his battle with the Masked Man, during which the Genjutsu world version of Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, and Konan pair off against the Nine Masked Beasts. * Menma — Naruto's counterpart, and the true identity of the Masked Man. He is the true son of the Genjutsu World's Minato and Kushina, and the jinchūriki of Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. At some point in the past he left the village and became an S-Rank criminal, changing his hair and donning a mask to hide his activities. He uses dark, destructive versions of Naruto's ninjutsu and is in sync with the Black Nine-Tails, allowing him to create constructs from its chakra and even completely unseal the tailed beast to serve him. After Tobi was defeated, Menma's appearance returned to normal and he became identical to Naruto. * Sakura Haruno — Sakura Haruno's Genjutsu World counterpart does not appear directly in the film, instead switching places with Sakura and appearing in the real world as a living illusion with a bit of amnesia, as seen in the anime tie-in episode, "Road to Sakura". In the Genjutsu World, she was treated as a daughter of heroes, respected and treated kindly by the community. She is, however, less smart and less crass than she is in the real world. * Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno — In the Genjutsu World, Sakura's parents were talented and famous shinobi, and her father, Kizashi, was the Fourth Hokage. They died protecting the village when she was just a child, and have gone down in history as heroes. Trivia * The one-shot manga special Road to Naruto the Movie features Tobi gathering intel on Naruto to prepare this illusion. * Sasori from the genjutsu world doesn't use Human Puppets, rather he is only seen using the puppet, Salamander. It is unknown if his body is still modified or not, although he still appears youthful. * At some point, when Naruto annoyed her, Kushina's hair becomes similar to Kurama's tails and the cover of chapter 503. References Category:Locations es:Mundo Genjutsu